


Иначе

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Если в новой трилогии есть столь эпичный форс-хилинг, то почему бы Оби-Вану было им не воспользоваться?
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Иначе

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Any other way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043855) by [damngoodcoffee (eva_s)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee)



Квай-Гон медитировал. Глаза его были закрыты, темные с проседью волосы рассыпались плечам, лицо казалось спокойным и умиротворенным. Он выглядел как обычно, и все же Оби-Ван не мог отвести взгляда.

С той миссии на Набу прошло десять лет, а ничего не изменилось, подумал он.

— Прошло столько лет, а ничего не изменилось, — вслух повторил Квай-Гон, открывая глаза. Он мягко улыбнулся, и сердце Оби-Вана сладко сжалось. 

Квай-Гон сделал глубокий вдох и сел расслабленнее; Сила текла вокруг него ровно, едва заметно мерцая. Ворот одежд распахнулся, и взгляд Оби-Вана невольно скользнул по обнаженной коже вниз, вниз, туда, где ткань прикрывала шрам от удара ситха.

Квай-Гон невольно коснулся груди рукой.

Оби-Вана на мгновение снова обуял смертельный ужас — тот, что он испытал, стоя между гудящих силовых дверей, беспомощный, запертый, вынужденный смотреть, как Дарт Мол убивает учителя. Как идет затем, самодовольный, улыбающийся, к нему.

— Могло ли все быть иначе? — тихо спросил Квай-Гон.

— Нет, — одними губами сказал Оби-Ван. Он все еще был там, на узкой террасе реакторного отсека; Квай-Гон умирал у него на руках, и Оби-Ван чувствовал, как истончается, рвется связь Силы — уходит вместе с дыханием и жизнью Квай-Гона.

И он пожелал — неистово, безнадежно, — пожелал удержать его. Сердце пропустило удар, когда он положил руку на рану.

Он знал, что обычный джедай может использовать лечение Силой лишь для заживления царапин. Помнил, как Квай-Гон, смеясь, исцелил его по-глупому разбитое во время тренировки колено, словно ему было пять, а не тринадцать.

Учитель!

Стало тепло. Сердце застучало быстрее, и еще быстрее, Сила дрожала вокруг, гудела внутри, и Оби-Вану казалось, он попал средоточие холодного пламени, в спираль урагана. Сила лилась в рану, и рана закрывалась, стягивались края, звенела, восстанавливаясь, связь...

Квай-Гон сделал судорожный вдох. А Оби-Ван...

В здесь и сейчас Квай-Гон покачал головой.

— Если бы я только мог остановить тебя...

Он тяжело поднялся. Десять лет не были выдумкой, как не была выдумкой и смертельная рана.

Вы не смогли бы, учитель, подумал Оби-Ван. Не смогли бы остановить меня.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза — и прошел насквозь. Дверь его спальни с тихим шорохом закрылась.

Оби-Ван, навечно двадцатичетырехлетний падаван, отдавший всего себя, чтобы спасти учителя, остался в темной гостиной.


End file.
